nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Mitu
For most adventurers, expecially in a war, death is just a minor inconvenience when clerics are on standby to keep the forces strong. What happens however when a soldier rejects the magics and remains dead, believing it to be their time? That is quite a tale. History Vasili Mitu Pravel was first born on 12 Pharast 3774 in a small town of Ustalav during the dreaded enslavement attempt by the Whispering Tyrant and Whispering Way. Born into a family of doctors, Vasili was quick to learn the art of the bandage and scalpel, she would find herself quickly moving from her home town to the front line in field hospital, saving lives as quickly as she could. Soon, she realized that the life and death of those around her were not just by her actions, but by fate of the individual. Starting to realize it, she answered the call and joined the clergy of Pharasma, praying for her Grace as she continued her work though realizes sadly that the hospital is not enough. Grabbing her equipment and a weapon, Vasili entered into the gray, helping push back the undeath filth as she ventured closer and closer to the danger zone. Fate was already decided as the lines collapsed, leaving her with many wounded around her and many approaching undead, sealing her life to the boneyard as she prayed and channeled til her last breath. Killed on 22 Lamashan, 3816, Vasili's body was finally recovered once the advancing forces of the Shining Crusade claimed the land of her last stand, saddened by her refusal to return to the mortal world. Though Pharasma knew this and continued to use her. Once in the Boneyard, Vasili was judged as all mortals are, sentenced to watch over and prepare souls to be judged, paired with a Nosoi named Exodus. Together they served seemingly forever as time felt as a fleeting thing, rejoicing as the Shining Crusade ended with her country and family surviving, though witnessing her own funeral. With her service as an outsider completed as she was told, Vasili was granted a second chance to serve faithfully for the Mother of Souls and Lady of Graves, becoming what would be known as a duskwalker. Receiving her own mask from Exodus, the two set out back to the world of mortals to keep the balance to their beliefs, keeping the living alive and the dead dead. Standing side by side with her Psychopomp brethren, Mitu soon understood that she did not just earn her place as an usher of souls, but fated by the Lady of Graves. Appearance Reborn into her new body, Vasili appears as a slightly pale young woman. Preferring to wear ceremonial robes that she frequently wears for both tending to the sick or burying the dead, the black outside hides the white interior that symbolizes the purity of her goals. Her mask is almost always work with scythe by her side, dagger in her belt loop and journal ready to document the days she lives. Personality Mitu, as she seems to only really respond to in a way to try to push past her first life, stays very much to herself and quiet and to herself and Exodus. Distant from most others, she does have a major soft spot for those that believe her ways to be true. Keeping in touch with other members of the True Death Inquisition, clergy of Pharasma, and workers of hospitals, Mitu strives to hold the balance that she held so true in her first days. Allies Doctors and patients Servants of Pharasma Worshippers of Deities that align with her purpose Birds Enemies Undead or anyone that uses the filth Necromancers or anyone that harbors the filth Urgathoa and undead worshipping Deities The Whispering Way Aspirations There will come a day that judgment comes to all, even to those ill prepared or struggling from it. When the time comes, all will see to their time and Mitu stands ready to answer her life's call, a life she feels should be used only for that purpose. Category:Characters